1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology and more particularly to a small form-factor pluggable connector with a locking and unlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) connector is a common optical and electric communication transceiver module. Generally, the SFP connector disposes a locking mechanism. When the SFP connector needs to be connected to a receptacle connector, the SFP connector is firstly inserted into a shielding case and is fixed in the shielding case by the locking mechanism, thereby ensuring the connection safety between the SFP connector and the receptacle connector. When needing to disconnect the SFP connector from the receptacle connector, the SFP connector is firstly detached from the shielding case by an unlocking mechanism, so the SFP connector can be fast pulled out from the receptacle connector.
However, the connector is becoming smaller and smaller, and the intensive degree of the receptacle connector in an electronic equipment is gradually increased. Therefore, the mechanism attaching or detaching the SFP connector from the shielding case becomes more complex, and the operation thereof also becomes more difficult.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new SFP connector to simplify the lock and unlocking mechanism and further simplify the operation thereof